


(untittled for now)

by nieun_san



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Park Chanyeol, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Good To Be Bad, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Student Byun Baekhyun, Student Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieun_san/pseuds/nieun_san
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a literature major. Park Chanyeol is a music major and a popular basketball ball ace. Baekhyun has the biggest crush on Chanyeol for years. Yet his cold and boring demeanor is what makes Chanyeol out of his league.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Jieun | IU, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	(untittled for now)

I suck with the tagging so I'll do it here. 

Fuck boy BBH, good student turns bad, one sided pinning, a bit of angst, drama, cursing, alcohol, basketball star/music student Chanyeol, Baekhyun fucks a lot of girls, dominant Baekhyun, soft Baekhyun only for Chanyeol. Slow burn, Baekhyun transforms a lot, Baekhyun bottoms for Pcy, Soft and gentleman Pcy with a bit of dominance. 

(Please don't spread my poems anywhere. I wrote these years ago and dug it out of archive.)


End file.
